Hadeide
by Clarissa2404
Summary: "That's it." I jumped onto the bed and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around and pinning her on her back. I didn't realize that I'd crossed some personal space boundaries until I saw her face only a few inches from mine. Still, she was the one who started it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm a bit nervous because this is my first story. It's rated M because of future sex scenes and bad language...!**

**This is different from the books. A lot of characters are mine, to begin with the protagonist, but other characters like Percy and Grover are from the book. **

**I hope someone is going to enjoy my story.**

**I don't own anything except some awesome characters!**

**HADEIDE**

It was just another boring day at that stupid Camp.

I knew that my life was somehow interesting: being the daughter of a freaking god.

Well, not only "a" god. People feared my father: he was the god of death, the god of the underworld. Hades.

I had to admit that when everything started I found it pretty awesome, but as time passed life just got boring again.

It was 7 in the morning, but even though I went to bed late I was already awake.

Daniel spent the whole night in my house talking about shit. Sometimes he was a hysterical faggot, but I loved him even for that.

Probably Zeus wasn't proud that his only son was a gay motherfucker. But hey, Dan was pretty strong and smart so he couldn't complain. Plus in ancient Greek a lot of men had gay affairs.

Anyway he spent hours talking about the new guy.

"He's so handsome, Fla!" he kept saying. "I hope he is confused about his sexuality...".

He went to his house really offended because of all the new insults I invented for him after his stupid monologue. Our relationship had always been like this: him going hysterical and me insulting him for that; it was so easy being together that I didn't mind being impolite with him: he was my best friend.

But now was time to get up and prepare myself for breakfast.

To be truth I wanted to see the guy with my eyes after all Daniel's compliments about his "silky hair" and his "fair skin".

* * *

I arrived to the Diving Pavilion and found Isadora and Daniel already there.

"You look like shit." Said Dorie. I couldn't complain. She was simply stunning with her long ash-blonde hair and green eyes. Stupid Aphrodite's daughter.

"Yes, well, not my fault!" I replied looking at Dan. "I hadn't slept much because he kept blabbing"

"About what?"

"About silky hair and fair skin." I said not wanting to repeat all of his girly speech.

Isadora looked a bit confused at first. But then she understood what it was about.

"Were you talking about Percy?"

"Do you know him?" Dan's eyes popped out.

"Yes! Well...no, but I talked to him yesterday. He was with Grover all the time so it was easy for me to approach him!" Grover had always had a thing for Dorie.

"Lucky!" Mumbled Dan tapping his feet. "So, what did you talk about?"

"He said that arriving here was pretty hard. He killed the minotaur! Can you belive that?"

"See?" Said Daniel touching my shoulder. "Hot and strong." I was too tired to respond.

"He is straight Dan. He is too manly."

"Oh well, at least I can watch him." He shrugged looking and Dorie.

"I'm going to sit. See you later." And with that I went to my table. I wasn't happy to eat alone, it would have been better to have someone to talk with during my meals.  
So since I couldn't entertain myself with conversations, as we could start eating I tried to find this Percy guy. He had to be in the table with Luke and Connie. I was there too my first two days here: then my father decided to recognize me. It happened during my free time. I was with Dorie, we were talking and suddenly she looked above my head and gasped. I tought that some insect was trying to attack me, so I screamed a little and I watched above me. Then I saw a blue skull . It was clear and luminous. To be truth it was hypnotizing and beautiful.

Anyway the new boy had to be there and I wanted to see him. I heard girls voices giggling and talking in that table, so I looked for a group of goose.

And that's when I saw him for the first time. I knew it was him, because I would have noticed this face before.

He was laughing, but I couldn't hear him. His hair was black and well...silky. I had to admit it. They really looked silky.

I was studying his face when his head turned towards me. His eyes met mine, but from the distance I couldn't see their color.

He watched me and I didn't gazed away. I licked my lower lip and smirked. He did the same.

Percy was ridiculously sexy.

**It's really short but it's just the beginning. Let me know what you think.**

**I already said that is different from the original story. The characters are older. They're about seventeen/eighteen**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I really couldn't imagine that things would turn out like this.

Two days ago me and my friend Grover decided to camp, just to have fun with our friends ( they would have met us the day after), but apparently it wasn't a good idea.

I decided the place without telling him because when I was younger I used to go there with my mother, and plus I couldn't imagine that a fucking minotaur would have attacked us there.

It was just so insane. One moment I'm drinking beer laughing about Nancy Bobofit's ridiculous hair-style, and then something tall and big was coming towards us.

I was ready to help Grover, but he started running and told me to follow him.

It was like I couldn't think about anything, I had not idea what was happening.

Then Gro started to say something about gods, mortals and fornication.

"We are going to a special camp! You'll be safe."

I didn't respond.

"Your not normal Percy!"

Why was he insulting me in that moment?

"You're a demigod"

I really wanted to punch him in the face! It wasn't the proper moment to act drunk! Fuck, he drunk just two beers!

"What the hell Grover? Stop it!"

"Take this!" He said throwing me a pen. A FREAKING PEN!

The animal that was following us was really near.

"Take off the cap! It's a sword! You have tu rush Percy!"

I did what he told me, but just because I thought I was going to die. I took off the cap and Good Lord! "Whoa!" I screamed. I had a sword in my hand! A sword!

The problem was that I really didn't know what to do with a sword.

I stopped running ans so did the animal. Now I could see it. It couldn't be possible.

"Is it the min..."

"Do not say it!"

And with that a wanted to punch him again. He must have been really drunk.

The minotaur was ready to attack us. No...he was ready to attack ME!

He started running again towards me, but this time I didn't want to run away.

Everything happened really fast. I saw Grover throwing himself against the minotaur and the moment later he was pushed in the air and then against a tree. I didn't see him moving after that. Anger was rising in my chest and I couldn't control myself anymore. The sword in my hand was no more heavy.

The minotaur was about to attack me, so I jumped in the air. I was behind the monster and I jumped on it holding myself with his horns, but doing it was difficult since he kept flailing. Then the animal threw me in the air and I hit the ground really hard. I was holding on him so solidly that i stuck out one of his horns.

I got up and I run against the animal.

"Go fuck yourself!" I screamed. And I stabbed it in the chest. The minotaur began making horrible noises and then it disappeared.

For a moment I remained silent and still. I couldn't move.

Then I saw Grover moving and I went to help him.

"You made it dude." Gro said with a tired smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes...I think I am."

"Ok... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"I'll explain that to you. But we should go now. Something else may come."

We started running again and I didn't really know where we were going.

Then I saw something similar to the entrance of a camp that I joined during summer when I was younger.

"Finally. We're here!"

And then everything was explained to me.

My best friend was a freaking satyr. I really was a demigod. I had to stay in that camp for the summer. Maybe other monsters would try to kill me.

And all of those things were explained to me by a man who was half human and half horse. Great.

* * *

It was about 9 pm, but I was already tired.

"Are you ok?" Grover said not looking at me.

"No. Shut up. I'm not talking with you right now."

"Ok"

"Hey Grover!" Said a melodic voice.

It was a beautiful girl. Hello.

"Hey Dorie!" Grover was blushing. What the...

"Who is your friend?" She was smiling at me.

"I'm Percy. And you are...?"

"I'm Isadora. So...how was your arrival?"

Grover started to tell her how we arrived here, but even though he was the one talking she looked at me all the time.

"You killed the minotaur?!"

"Dorie you shouldn't say..."

"Yes I killed the minotaur."

"Please guys! Don't say that name!" Grover was getting angry.

Isadora smiled at him "Sorry...". He probably wasn't angry anymore.

"Ok, I'll go to my house. It was a pleasure Percy. Goodnight guys." Isadora said nicely.

I smiled and waved my hand. "Goodnight"

"Night, Dorie".

And with that she was gone.

* * *

"So...where do I sleep?" I asked about an hour later, when I started to talk to him again.

"Well, since we don't know who is your father yet, you'll stay at Hermes' cabin."

"Oh...alright."

"Hey...Are you still angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you, Gro. It's just that I don't know what to think and I still have to find a positive aspect in all of that situation. I just have to sleep over it."

The morning after I did found the positive aspect.

"Hey Percy..." It was a girl talking "Since it's your first day here, you may need some help. We are here to help you if you want..." Nice.

So, like I was a retarded, a bunch of girls helped me find the dinner pavillion.

They've been around me all time long, and set around me in the table.

The breakfast was good. I liked the goblets thing, but i found strange the offering for the gods.

While I was talking with two girls -I honestly didn't remember their names- I felt observed. I Looked around me and I met a pair of dark eyes. A girl was sitting alone on a table and she was observing me. her hair was black and beautifully curled. She licked her full lips and smirked sexily at me. I smirked back.

That really was a positive aspect.

**AUTHOR'S SPOT**

**Hi everybody! After many months I decided to post again... I've been really busy.**

**I thank everyone that commented and that added the story to favorite! ^_^**

**I hope I'll be able to update soon! That's what I intend to do!**


End file.
